


【Good Omens】A dilemma question 【Crowley/Aziraphale 】

by SechsSIX_66



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SechsSIX_66/pseuds/SechsSIX_66
Summary: 这是一块黏糊糊又丑八怪的蛋糕，它依然是蛋糕，还是杯子蛋糕。重点是甜得要人命。





	【Good Omens】A dilemma question 【Crowley/Aziraphale 】

**Author's Note:**

> 来自一张梗图而起的脑洞，挪用了些原着小说里头的设定，还有部分细节捏造。请大家不要过分追究本文出现的Cards Against Humanity──毁灭人性卡片，到底是什么东西。这可能会害你下地狱，而且是带着被笑出来的腹肌下地狱。

【Good Omens】A dilemma question 【CA】

－－－－－

The mystery of creation is like the darkness of night──it is great.  
Delusions of knowledge are like the fog of the morning  
──Rabindranath Tagore

造物的奥秘，彷彿夜之闇黑如许伟大。  
知识却犹如晨雾般虚幻。  
──罗宾德拉纳特·泰戈尔

－－－－－

『宝宝是从哪里来的？』

当『这一刻』来临时，普天之下所有父母都会收起平日松散颓废的皮囊，换上如临大敌的姿态，搜索起脑中生灰尘的育儿知识、回忆YouTube影片上完美无缺的沟通教学。但通常只能给出个不三不四的答案──好一点弄哭小孩，更惨些造成他们一辈子也无法消弭的心理阴影。

该循环周而复始，父传子母传女，或许一代还比一代糟，糟的面相更是五花八门。

从最传统的送子鸟或垃圾堆捡来，到如今与时俱进的线上订购、申办电信门号的免费赠品……其创意程度不亚于深海鱼类的夸张外型。当然也有愿意拉张椅子坐下，好好讲述宇宙奥秘的父母。过程不一、方法不同，只是比谁更尴尬更幻灭。

然而，最糟的是『这一刻』却有可能被任何人触发，只要你年纪够大或足够被孩子们信任。举凡住在隔壁的Tommy叔叔、学校老师、快递员……甚至是超自然实体：天使Aziraphale。

「Angel！你知道宝宝是从哪里来的吗？」

敌基督、诸王毁灭者、唤为龙之巨兽、撒旦后裔、黑暗之王……以及年仅十一岁的普通男孩Adam问起。

要厘清属于Aziraphale一人的新末日是怎么发生，就得从两周前的旧末日被阻止后说起，虽然善恶两方决定冷处理这场闹剧，但天使还是和他六千年来始终如一的头号敌人达成协议：「我们总得定期去看看那孩子，你知道的，以防万一。」至少到青春期结束为止，尤其是青春期，每个少年少女脑中除了无处挥发的荷尔蒙之外就是毁灭世界的念头。

Aziraphale同意了，于是今天早上他带着几本优良儿童读物、一盒刚出炉的杯子蛋糕拜访『那一夥』。

当他们抵达时，Adam坐在用牛奶箱搭起的王座上，其他成员正讨论超感官知觉能力（ESP）[注1.]到底能不能让拥有者舔到自己的手肘，还是舌头舔鼻子其实就算某种超能力？住在地底大空洞的西藏人可以办到吗？这又是个值得思辨的问题……幸好来访者及时提供了『那一夥』新的打发时间选择。

「嘿、大夥们。」

Crowley的腿比较长，理论上应该也走得比较快，但他只是和Aziraphale并肩穿过森林，脚下的落叶毕恭毕敬地躲开那双蛇皮皮鞋，荨麻树丛更是缩得彷彿一团毛线球。即便如此，恶魔迈步向前的姿态永远都像是还不习惯这两条腿似左摇右摆。

地狱犬、怕猫的动物，同时也是忠心耿耿的狗狗见状，意图扑上去把恶魔所费不赀的定制鞋款撕个稀烂，但徐徐拂过叶尖的微风凉爽舒适，夹带而来的浓烈睡意重重压在小小的身躯上，所以牠只是警戒地睁开一只眼睛，然后继续打盹。

「你们来这里做什么？」Adam跳下座位，他的夥伴们像是骑士团似围成一个半弧。

「噢！只是来看看你们过得好不好，还有分享这些美味的杯子蛋糕，我从全伦敦最棒的糕饼店带来！」Aziraphale打开纸盒，继续介绍：「粉红色洒着五彩糖霜的是最新口味，他们命名为棉花糖炸弹，虽然我不觉得把炸弹当作名称是个好选择，毕竟炸弹是个坏东西……还有左上角的……」

「有没有人想玩桌上游戏啊！」Crowley曾发誓不会打断Aziraphale的喋喋不休，但他当初是向上帝发誓，所以去祂的！恶魔高举手上的盒子，三步并作两步打入了『那一夥』的中心补充：「盒子上写说未满十七岁不准玩。」

「Crowley！你不能……」Aziraphale的声调近乎尖嚷，却惨遭今天第二次的忽略。

「太讚了！」「我喜欢！」「你们不会跟我老爸说吧？」「希望能有血腥惊悚的内容。」

孩子们以恶魔为中心，兴奋地议议论论。

人类总是对被禁止的事物充满好奇，假使你在核武器发射纽上贴着『请勿碰触』的告示，要不了十五分钟世界就会面临核子末日。要论诱惑人类？天使绝对没有半点胜算，简直就像和蜂鸣器吵架一样自不量力。于是他只能气鼓鼓地坐在一旁老旧的海滩折叠椅上，翻翻天堂日报并旁听游戏。

游戏规则似乎很简单，每个人将轮流成为裁判，裁判抽出句子，而玩家要丢出手上的单字牌来完成填空，最讨人喜欢的结果就能得到分数……[注2.]首轮由Crowley开始，恶魔将自己的修长高挑的身子塞在小童军椅上，模样有点委屈，却依旧束缚不了高昂的情绪：

「Vin Diesel吃了什么当晚餐？（What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?）」

Crowley唸出小卡上的句子后，『那一夥』的孩子们便各自检视手牌，开始先是一阵错愕、困惑和不约而同的：「Ewwwww！」感叹，接着他们偷偷交换手牌传阅，发出此起彼落的咯咯笑声，直到转变为足够撼摇整座森林的哄堂爆笑。

第一轮胜出的答案是：『一顿均衡的早餐。』（A balanced breakfast）[注3.]

在底下待了好几千年，Aziraphale似乎可以模糊地明白人类幽默感，晚餐当然不能当作早餐！但他们总把某些荒谬且逻辑不通的事情当作有趣、伤害或冒犯视为好玩……不过这款桌上游戏看来很安全？况且大家都开心极了！

于是天使也就放心让自己栽入报章杂志的文字之海中（即便事后懊悔不已），头条新闻是在天堂的圣人Abraham（亚伯拉罕）差点又把他的儿子Isaac（以撒）切成火腿！Gabriel带着一队天使才勉强阻止悲剧发生，据特派天使的报导指出，Isaac买了地球上的廉航机票打算离开迦南去欧洲旅行，[注4.]不慎被父亲发现才造成冲突……

赢家出炉时已经接近中午，Pepper又一次打败了其他臭男生，一如继往。被打败的臭男生们这才想起被搁置的美味杯子蛋糕，纷纷围绕在Aziraphale身边放着纸盒的小树桩上，挑选着看起来比较像食物而非塑料模型的几个蛋糕。然后，『那一刻』就无预警地到来了──

「Angel！你知道宝宝是从哪里来的吗？」

该称呼会从Adam口中出现，恐怕和某个正在收十卡牌游戏的恶魔有关，造成美丽误解的元凶在短时间内，就已经成为『那一夥』的荣誉成员。他们正讨论要把队伍名字改成『Adam与地狱之蛇与其他人』，不过那就是另外一个故事了。

而Angel也的确是个好名字，可惜只出现在六零年代前，因为六零年代后的反战主义盛行，导致父母们纷纷把孩子取名为：彩虹、天空、阳光这类嬉皮风的名字，再之后的爸妈则比较习惯从电影明星身上取得灵感，替他们的宝宝命名……

老天，说回宝宝。

Aziraphale手足无措地看着敌基督Adam，男孩有着一双通透无辜的水汪汪大眼睛，他想这铁定是下面那夥专门设计的完美伪装。对这问题感兴趣的还有Wensleydale，即便大家都说这孩子体内住着个四十五岁的老成灵魂，但只代表他曾看过几本偶然从垃圾桶里捡到的Playboy杂志，对宝宝一事也不怎么了解。

「呃……这个吗，首先，你们知道的，要有一座上帝的花园，我们都称之为伊甸园……然后、然后，嘿！我当时还是守护东门的天使，后来男人跟女人……呃嗯，我的火焰剑……被放逐出去最后、最后……有了宝宝！对！」

男孩们看起来困惑极了，Wensleydale脸上的粗框眼镜甚至开始缓缓下滑。除了『那一夥』的Brian之外。Brian正一鼓作气把杯子蛋糕塞进嘴里，鼻尖跟脸上都沾满了浅紫色的奶油，比起宝宝话题他显然对食物更有兴趣，杰出的选择。

「──首先，要有爱才对。」

当时挂在乐园树梢上的古蛇说。不请自来的Crowley挨着天使，挤上那张吱嘎作响的老旧折叠椅，他将双手搭在对方肩膀，最后干脆把下颚也靠了上去。

「你们晓得什么是爱吗？大夥们。」恶魔问起，而男孩们摇头。

「所谓的爱就是──你愿意花六千年的时间陪在同个傻蛋身边，情愿横渡汪洋、闯入圣地、戏弄天堂，甚至被地狱业火焚烧也在所不惜。嘿，我曾领基督踏遍万国，但那些国土都不及一个人美丽。」[注5.]

据说，最好的音乐和诗词都在恶魔那儿，这些话语像彷彿殖民了Aziraphale、定居在他身上，有股陌生的感觉在天使的心理流窜、搏动，但他浑然不觉心灵世界的浩瀚，对超自然生物来说，这太复杂也『太人类』，譬若盛开罂粟，剧毒却教人沉迷。

另一方面，男孩们更加困惑了。Wensleydale开始做起去吃蛋糕的打算，Adam的小脸几乎是要皱成一团。于是Crowley耸了耸肩膀，不假思索地说：

「或着只是不断问对方下一餐要吃什么，直到我们被消灭成原子分子为止。」

听起来很合理，也不怎么难懂。听着恶魔布道的男孩们纷纷点头表示接受，在牛津郡（Oxfordshire）这样民风纯朴、水秀山明……讲白了就是乡下地方的小镇，还是头一回有成年人愿意和他们说那么多。  
  
「有了爱之后呢？」

敌基督比同年龄的孩子都还聪明，他知道自己想要什么答案。至于始终旁听的Aziraphale却忍不住耸起肩膀，好像这么一来能让自己消失不见或永远不要听到尴尬的人类生理机制，虽说天使真的有办法消失，但他可不想滥用奇蹟。

「送子鸟啊！否则还能是啥？」

Crowley在说的时候还晃了晃身边的天使，细微的颤抖显示他正在强忍笑意。虽然他很想直接告诉这票纯真的孩子们『做爱啊！』但这回答显然更好笑，也不会让Aziraphale那么尴尬。（就算他是恶魔，也还是能有点贴心吧！）

「跟我爸说的一样。」「我叔叔也这么跟我说。」

孩子们面面相觑了一会儿，虽然对宝宝的来源依旧抱持怀疑，但也不觉得可以从Crowley叔叔身上问出更多情报，于是『来吃杯子蛋糕』顿时又成了最杰出的选择。Adam大喊他要牛奶巧克力的那个，谁也不准动、Wensleydale则边走边思考还有什么口味足够『英国式』。

「作得不错嘛，Demon。」

天使与恶魔看着『那一夥』吃完杯子蛋糕，开始玩起『亚特兰提斯人大战西藏古大师』游戏，并且争论两方的平衡性。Aziraphale偏过头去，几乎要撞上靠在自己肩上的恶魔脑袋，他们的鼻尖碰在一块儿，但俩人都很快地退出距离。

「说真的，我也不是很清楚人类那档事。」

恶魔的意思是：他看过性爱场面、翻过色情杂志……更别提上网时会跳出来的烦人小广告。但那充其量只是见过！他无论如何都不可能『亲身经历』吧！地狱里头的确是有色慾相关业务，但那又不是Crowley的部门。

「噢？或许我可以教你？」

我们可以回去翻翻！Aziraphale的书店收集了很多书，各种书，从预言书伪圣经到假科学，错误或正确的知识都在里头。要不入流的小黄书？没问题！健康的性教育讲义？当然也有，他大可借给Crowley好几本。不过对方瞠目结舌的表情似乎不太同意这个想法：

「……Angel，你知道自己说了什么吗？」

Crowley很多时候都认为，有时极端良善的尽头也是魔鬼，尤其在与Aziraphale共度的这六千年间更是如此。

「你的意思是……嗯……性爱的话题……我不是……」

「看在撒旦的份上，我明白，Aziraphale，我都明白……」

他们俩羞红着脸，谁也不敢对上谁的眼神。彼此就这么坐在日光明烂的森林之中，山雀在附近的花楸丛上啁啾啼鸣，灰蕨色的苔癣、老旧秘密基地，一切都突然被附上了迷人的属性。连言语都失去，却很美好。毫不掩饰的情感中又夹杂了一丝丝苦闷──恐怕只有这对共同相处六千多年的夥伴才能理解吧？

＿＿Fin.

[注1.] 超感官知觉能力（ESP），全称为：Extra Sensory Perception。俗称第六感，或是我们常说的超能力，不过就如人类感官的定义相当模糊，超感官知觉的定义当然也就更神秘了。  
[注2.] Crowley带来的纸牌游戏就是恶名昭彰的 Cards Against Humanity──毁灭人性卡片。内容就是要玩家极尽所能制造各式腥羶粗俗的笑点。本文中抽出来的题目跟回答卡都是真的游戏内容。  
[注3.] 根据美国俚语：一顿均衡的早餐。（A balanced breakfast）有『吃下两颗蛋和一根香肠』的意思。至于实际上是吃了什么，还请大家会意了。  
[注4.] 根据《创世记》纪载，神曾为了测试先知亚伯拉罕的信仰，要他把自己深爱的儿子献给上帝，幸好在下手前就被降临的天使制止。那个被当作考验的儿子就是以撒，以撒此后的人生都很平顺淡薄，除了他曾意图离开迦南，不过被上帝制止。  
[注5.] 在Good Omens的影集中有这么一段Crowley与基督的缘分，也是来自圣经《路加福音》4:5 魔鬼又领耶稣上了高山、霎时间把天下的万国都指给他看 。


End file.
